TWF Memories: The High Riser
by D'Campeon
Summary: Lets see a bad, a weird, and a good moment of Kennys TWF career. Includes: Kenny, Lance as the main characters for part the weird Eva x Kenny
1. The Bad

**First start to Twf memories Kenny**

**The Bad**

**Scene: After Devils Playground in the arena and Police Court**

**Main Characters: Kenny Williams and Asheel Din**

**Secondary Characters: Police, Judge, Eva, Lance and ?Girl.**

* * *

Kenny had just lost the biggest match of his career as the second out not to mention that he was out of a car and was locked in the arena. Biggest problem he was stuck alone with the soon to return Asheel.

"Dude we should totally practice I want to try my extreme omega plus on you" said Asheel. Kenny was just sighing as that was the fiftieth time he happed to say it. "Hey what was that over there" said Asheel. As he walked down the aisle then suddenly you could hear a blood curdling scream from Asheel. Kenny went running in the door and he saw blood on the floor. Then from behind him "Boo" said Asheel. Kenny screamed like a girl from the freight.

"What the hell there blood on the floor" screamed Kenny at Asheel. "Its ketchup" said Asheel as he licked it. "I'm going to kill you" said Kenny. As he said that the feds came I n and saw them. "Put you're hands on the floor dirt bags" said one of them. As soon as he said that they were both sacked to the floor. "You didn't even give us a chance to put are hands down" said Kenny he was punched in the gut. "You have the right to remain silent" said the cop

After being put in a police car they were sent to a shack and put behind bars. Then a guy went up to them. "You have charges of breaking and entering into a private event you each have one phone call" said the guard. Asheel went first and after a minute of pacing Kenny aw them put Asheel back in. "Well what happened?" questioned Kenny. "My sister said that I was joking and hung up on me and I told her that I was back in Twf she asked for my brother and her to try" said Asheel in a cheerful Kenny face palmed.

"Alright well I will use my phone call correctly guard" said Kenny. "Your friend used your call" said the guard. Kenny looked back to Asheel who put his hands up. "Well they told me that I couldn't make another call so I sort of used yours" said Asheel. "You little bastard get over here" said Kenny as he jumped on him and started choking him in cartoon fashion.

After Kenny was done with choking Asheel he went to the cop. "We demand a court session" said Kenny. "Fine gets this thing to look like a court" said the guy who was sitting on a chair to three flunkies. After 15 minutes the police room looked like a police room with a desk. "Alright this is the court of Kenny Williams and Asheel Din for illegal trespassing into an arena" said the guy on the chair. "Wait where's the judge" said Kenny

"He is at the door I'll go get him" said the guy in the chair as he stepped up and walked to where no one could see him. After a minute or so the guy came back with a powdered wig and a gavel. "All rise for Judge Truman" said the police guard. "What you can't possible expect us to believe he is judge" said Kenny. This was fallowed by "Hi Judge Truman" by Asheel and Kenny banged his head on the table.

"Alright defense your opening statement" said Judge Truman. Asheel was about to talk but Kenny put his hand over his mouth "I am professional wrestler Kenny Dentons and he is former Asheel Din" said Kenny and after that comment the judge and all three of his guards started laughing. "Don't joke your to small and light pip squeak" said the guard and the guards was kicked in the gut and hit by a Seattle Denter on to the cement.

"Okay now we add on the charges attack on guard" said Judge Truman as he scribbled it down on his notebook. Kenny hit his head on the table when he heard "OBJECTION" said Asheel. "What we just saw him do it he's bleeding" said Judge Truman. "That was not him my imaginary friend said it was this jerk called Asheel Din" said Asheel. "Wait why'd you say that jackass" said Asheel and he jumped to the floor and was fighting his imaginary friend.

"He's a special case isn't he?" said the judge at that Kenny nodded. When suddenly the door was kicked off and out came Eva. "Oh my god you're that girl from Twf" said the Judge. "Yeah and so are those two what are they doing in prison" said Eva. "It appears theirs been a mistake release them" said the judge. "You guys are free to go we'll take out the attacking a guard charges if this never is heard again" said the Judge. "YES" said Asheel.

They all went into Eva's hummer and once their Asheel asked a question "How did you know we were there". "Oh I saw Lance making out with this girl and he told me that he saw both of you getting sent to prison" said Eva. "Who was it" said Asheel. "Nobody CARES I JUST WANT TO GO TO SLEEP I'VE HAD A HORRIBLE DAY" Screamed Kenny.

His luck would change five days later becoming TWF world champion

* * *

That was the first chapter of TWF memories and this how long most of them will be. ALso i will put the match of which this was caused by

"This is an elimination chamber match and it is for the twf world title introducing first at 6 foot 7 and weighing 375 pounds Matt Awesome" say's the announcer he comes in with a chair and goes into one of the chamber's. "Introducing second at 6 ft 5 and 235 pounds Ted "The Golden Man" Estes" said the announcer he comes out with a sledge hammer. "And introducing the challenger at 6 ft 0 and weighing 210 pounds Duncan Park's" said the announcer he comes out with a pair of brass knuckles" said the announcer. "And introducing the challenger at 6 ft 2 and 210 pounds Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters" said the announcer he comes out with a table. "And introducing the challenger at 6 ft 6 and weighing 235 pounds Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer he comes out with a Singapore cane. "And introducing the challenger at 5 ft 10 and weighing 175 pounds Kenny "The high riser" Dentons" said the announcer he comes out with a baseball bat.

The match starts with Justin and Kenny in Satan's structure. Kenny goes to hit Justin with the baseball bat but Justin duck's and hits him in the gut with the cane. Then Justin goes for a quick gut wrench power bomb but it's countered into a herrucarana throwing him hard against the outside steel. Then Kenny went outside himself and went for a suplex but Justin countered hitting his own suplex onto the steel floor and going for the pin 1… kick out. Justin quickly locked in the heartogram and when it looked like he was going to tap Eva broke in the chamber. And grabbed Justin up and hit a running power slam and put Kenny on him and left finally 1…2. Kick out. Kenny then hit's a hard splash and goes for the pin again 1…2 kick out.

Then Justin get's up and when Kenny try's to rush him he hit's him against the chains and grabs his cane. He then whacks Kenny right in the skull and goes for a pin 1…2 kick out. Justin wait's for the opportunity and hit's a hard spear into the chains and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Justin goes to the ref saying that the third count hit first he then goes for another pin 1…2 kick out. Justin then picks up Kenny and goes for another gut wrench power bomb but just before getting lifted up he grabbed the cane and in the air hit Justin with it causing him to fall. Kenny goes for the pin 1…2 kick out. They both are getting up when suddenly five minutes have passed so the next competitor is

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Duncan Park's.

Duncan quickly comes and starts a fist fight with both Justin and Kenny he manages to make Kenny fall with a hard hook punch then he hit a hard suplex on Justin. Then Duncan quickly comes back to his chamber grabs the bat and breaks open the bullet proof glass. He quickly gets his brass knuckles and waits for Kenny to get up and hit's a hard punch to Kenny's jaw and goes for the pin1…2… kick out. Justin then tried to clothesline Duncan but Duncan threw him in the ring and went top rope and hit a fist to Justin' skull and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Kenny then from the out side hit a cross body vault onto Duncan and went for the pin 1… kick out.

Kenny then goes and hit's a Seattle Denter on Justin just to be thrown out of the ring by Duncan who locked in a jail cell on Justin after taking all he can he finally tap's out to Duncan's submission.

**Elimination- Justin Wyatt (By submission)**

"Holy smokes did you just see what happened our top contender was the first one eliminated" said Sebastian. "Well at least my second pick was Duncan" said Cody.

Duncan then is knocked to the floor but Kenny who hit him with a strong punch to the jaw with the brass knuckles. Kenny went for a pin 1…2 kick out. Then Kenny went to the top of the cell looked left and right and hit a jumping elbow drop onto Duncan and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Kenny can't believe in and goes top rope for a rise against the odd's but Duncan moves out of the way. Duncan the hit a side power bomb and then a five knuckle shuffle. Duncan the goes for an emerald driver but Kenny manages to get out of it and then kick's Duncan in the gut and hit's a kill switch engage and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Then the light start to flash and the next superstar is in coming out was ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Matt Awesome.

Matt quickly came in smashing his chair against the already battler worn Kenny and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Then he hit Duncan with the chair and once again went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Matt then went for an awesome bomb on Kenny but Kenny literally rolled of and hit matt with a kick to the gut then Duncan and Kenny hit a double clothesline and the tag team isn't over double elbow drops. There is still one more as Kenny gives Duncan his leg and Duncan spins him in the air for a moon sault and Kenny goes for a pin 1…2 kick out. Duncan then goes for an emerald driver on Kenny but Kenny reverses and goes for a Seattle Denter but Matt hit's him in the back of the head with the steel chair.

When matt is going to go for a pin Duncan clotheslines him over the top rope and bang's Matt into the chamber steel of Ted. Ted starts to taunt Duncan who decides to smash Matt's head against the glass again. Then Duncan throws him in the ring and then grabs the Singapore cane and try's to hit Matt but matt duck's so he hits Kenny who was just rising up. Then matt went for an awesome bomb but Duncan punches him in the skull causing him to fall. Duncan then goes for an emerald driver but Matt is too heavy and he falls. Matt then goes for an awesome bomb on Kenny but Duncan grabs the bat still on the floor and hit's matt with it at the back of the leg causing matt to fall with Kenny on top of him 1…2.. Kick out. Then the lights start to flash causing ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Ted Estes to enter he quickly hit's Kenny in the gut with a sledge hammer and then hit hard DDT planting him on the floor. Duncan quickly took advantage and hit a double clothesline causing both ted and Matt to go to the floor he then locks in a Jail cell on Kenny who taps out quickly after all the damage of the chamber.

**Elimination-Kenny Denton (By Submission) Up to his elimination**


	2. The Weird

**Twf Memories: The High Riser**

**The Weird**

**Scene: After week 11**

**Main Characters: Kenny Williams, and Lance Raters**

**Secondary Characters: Ted Estes, Alexandra Raters, Duncan Parks Courtney Parks, and Eva Musket.**

**I don't think people understood the idea its three for each character so yeah i posted this one its short because i intend the wierd ones to not pass 300- 700 words.**

* * *

I had just won my second championship and it just happened to be the Twf world championship I successfully became a main eventer.

"Eh kid give me my title and I will go easy on you probably will come out of this just crippled but alive" said Ted Estes who was with Alexandra Raters. "I don't think so" said Lance and boom he hit Ted with a steel chair right to the skull. "Take that traitor as he spit on him and he walked away.

"Thanks Lance" said Kenny as he ran towards him. "I only did it because I worked hard to get Chris to make sure that title was off the traitor now I got my girl to get you go to yours" said Lance and he walked away.

After that he ran in to Duncan parks "Dude why……….. Lance was with you" said Duncan. "Nothing he just helped me with a problem" said Kenny. "Oh I get it you asked him to get you a title match huh you're not for real are you (Kenny would prove he was beating Ted at Revenge Day). "I didn't ask for the title he just came to me with the proposition how could I say no" said Kenny.

"You're nothing soon that title will belong to me" said Duncan and he was then called over by Courtney to leave. "Like I said you're nothing" said Duncan as he walked away.

"What are you doing you should be with me and your friends celebrating" said Eva Musket. "Eva, if you make a plan with someone to achieve something is it cheating" said Kenny. "Well your champion and that's the end of story now lets go" said Eva punching him in the arm and then kissing him.

As they were walking him got a text message from Lance "You owe me" read the message. He texted back "You got to think high if you want the high riser's attention" read the message. "Who did you text?" Asked Eva. "Just an acquaintance" said Kenny and they walked off celebrating.

* * *

This chapter was much shorter then the other one but whatever anyways these are how this happned.

The match starts with Neo hitting a couple of kicks to the back of Kenny's thigh and fallows up with a hard kick to the back of the head 1... Kick out. Then Neo goes for a quick max aerodynamics which Kenny rolls out of the way and Neo lands on his legs. When neo looks back he's hit by a hard dropkick and Kenny locks a side leg lock. Which Neo get's out with a couple of punches to the gut. Kenny goes for a Seattle Denter but Neo counters with a Cyclone DDT which Kenny tries to counter with his own DDT which Neo counter's by throwing him to the floor. Kenny try's to rush him but Neo counters with a hard kick to the gut and then he used the ropes for a moon Sault grabbed Kenny's head in the air and hit a hard DDT and went for the pin 1…2 kick out.

Neo went for a standing moon Sault but Kenny moved out of the way and hit belly first Kenny went for the pin 1… kick out. Neo then got up and hit a hard kick to the gut then he grabbed Kenny and went for a suplex. Kenny countered and hit a hard Kill switch Engage and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Kenny though that he heard a three count so he was so happy to cry when suddenly the referee tells him it was two. Kenny quickly rushed at Neo just to be hit by a hard round house kick to the head and Max Aerodynamics Neo went for the pin 1…2… Kick out. Neo then waited for Kenny to get up and went for the moon Sault DDT Kenny got out of the way and hit a hard chop block to the back of Neo's leg and went for the pin 1…2.. Kick out.

Neo and Kenny then started a fist fight when Kenny hit a hard jab to the jaw and fallowed with a drop kick. Then Kenny went for a rise against the odds but Neo got out of the ring at the last second and Kenny hit hard on the Mat. Neo went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Neo then wait's for Kenny to come back up and slams his head against the turn buckle and put's him on then he goes for an Aerodynamics but Kenny counters with a hard head but then he treats his fans to his old finisher the flying needle point and goes for the pin 1…2.. Kick out. They both get up and start brawling once again Neo hits a hard round house kick to Kenny's head and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out.

Neo and Kenny were both up and Kenny managed to hit a hard fisher man suplex and went for the pin 1…2.. Kick out. Once again they both get up and Kenny hits a knee to the gut and goes for a Seattle Denter but Neo counters into a hard Cyclone DDT the crowd chants with the ref 1…2… he put's his hand on the ropes. People are shell shocked Neo was just on the floor slack jawed about what had just happened. Neo quickly goes for another Cyclone DDT but Kenny counters hitting him hard against the turnbuckle and hitting a hard bulldog. Then he goes to the turn buckle and goes for a Rise against the odds he goes in the air the crowd stands up legs meet rope crowd looks at the dazed Neo 720 corkscrew the crowd is in awe and finally slam onto Neo 1…2… Neo slightly raises his shoulder.

"Kenny looked to rise against the odds but the four time wwe cruiser weight champion veteran kicked out" say's Sebastian. "How do you know this" asks Cody. "It's all in our web site and neo is a four time cruiser weight champion and a one time ECW world

Heavy weight champion he is well know for his rivalry in 2005 with Rey Mysterio in wwe leaving in 2007 seven working his own wrestling promotion" said Sebastian.

Every body can't believe it Neo kicked out. Kenny goes for a Seattle Denter but it's countered to a hard clothesline. Neo goes for a max aerodynamics but in a burst of adrenaline Kenny moves forward. Neo lands on his feet and Kenny takes advantage bouncing of the second rope hitting a hard elbow to the skull. Kenny then goes for his second shot to rise against the odds Kenny jumps leg meet ropes stomach meet's kick. Neo takes advantage and hit's the moon Sault DDT and goes for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new number one contender to the Twf world championship Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters" said the referee.

And

"Introducing first the Twf world champion Ted "The Golden Man" Estes" say's the announcer. "And his opponent Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" say's the referee. Kenny already having participated in a match was trying to get back in his game. Ted quickly went for a clothesline Kenny ducked and put in a school boy pin 1…2…3 kick out. "Winner of this match and new Twf world champion Kenny "The High riser" Dentons" say's the announcer. Kenny starts partying with the title as ted just looks on screaming.

* * *

oh yeah just one more and i will start with TWF memories: The TWF Icon (Lance Raters) then will be WWE moments: Underdog not to rise (CHazz and John are the main characters) then the ppv


	3. The Good: Homecoming

**The High Riser**

**The Good: Homecoming**

**Scene: TNA (After Revenge Day and before the start of TWF)**

**Main Characters: Kenny Williams, Lance Raters, Bobby Lashley.**

**Secondary Characters: Eva Musket, Random TNA people, ?Girl and Chris MacLean.**

* * *

(Flashback 4 ½ months ago)

Kenny had just beaten some random TNA for the X division title. One week later he is put in your fired match against Bobby Lashley in his debut match. Kenny would go into the match and in seconds was punched to floor and then he was caught and Choke slammed then Bobby locked in a dragon Sleeper Kenny tapped out and was fired from Twf.

(Flash Back 4 months ago)

Kenny was going to a training show for a spot on the Twf roster Lance was the current only member of the Twf roster and he had the power to allow three other Wrestlers to come in TWF (which would be Neo Raters and Chazz Michaels) Kenny was the only prospect that Twf actually wanted and he was interviewed by Lance.

"You did pretty well today to be in face we have prospects from 1-5 you got a 3" said Lance. "Thank You" said Kenny over joyed with an emotion for his second chance at wrestling. "Here it says that you were in TNA for a while captured one title I used to be TNA world Champion till they kicked me out you were nothing special to be exact I don't remember seeing any of your matches" said Lance.

"Well I saw a couple of yours like your hardcore match against Mick Foley five star performances" said Kenny starting to fear he wasn't going to make it and started being a kiss up. "You're signed but let me tell you you're going back to the six sided circle one day because I consider this my new stomping ground" said Lance.

(End of Flashback)

Kenny thought lance was just saying that to make him feel better but now he was going to do his biggest fear fight Bobby Lashley a second time as he was in a limo with Lance, Eva, and Chris. "If you lose this match you will be fired from Twf no pressure" said Lance, Eva punched him in the gut.

They finally arrived at the stadium and when they looked around everybody was glaring at Lance. "Why are they all glaring at you" whispered Kenny into Lance's Ear. "I did some things which didn't exactly make me likable back stage and in the ring" said Lance. They finally made it to Kenny's locker room and they were helping him get ready well other then Lance who was on the phone. "Look it's great you're in the Tna building but I can't see you our relationship is suppose to be a sec… you know what fine I will go outside" said Lance on the phone. "Uh yeah for further notice that was not anybody from Twf" said Lance as he went outside and would start going on a date with his girlfriend.

Kenny was outside the entrance area waiting he had just heard bobby Lashley being introduced and he was nervous as hell (No DQ). "Introducing his opponent from Twf and is the Twf world champion accompanied by Eva Musket, Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" said the announcer. With his title on his shoulder he walked down to the ring part and his pyro activating putting sparks of yellow in the stage.

Kenny on the outside looked normal but on the inside the closer he got to bobby Lashley the faster his heart went. Finally he made it in the ring and gave the referee his belt.

Bobby Lashley wanted to end it quick and went for the punch he went for last time but Kenny ducked this time and rolled him up 1… kick out. Kenny got back to his corner with his mind straight finally losing his fear with the intensity of his blood. Booby Lashley ran at him but Kenny rolled away from his arm and kicked him in the leg and hit a reverse DDT. Everybody in the audience was surprised at him taking control thanks to his last match with Bobby.

Kenny got up and waited for bobby and tried to drop kick him but bobby caught both of his legs and threw him in the air and he smashed to the floor hard. Bobby then tried to lock in the dragon sleeper but Kenny kicked him in the head and tried to spear him but Bobby Leap frogged over him and gave him a hard belly to belly suplex.

Bobby then started stomping on his body and got him up to suplex him to the floor. Bobby then waited for him to get up and went for a spear but Kenny dodged to the side and bobby went through the middle rope outside the ring. Kenny then jumped over the ropes and hit a suicide dive and got a chair and started smashing him with it. Alex Shelly (Guy who Kenny beat for the title) came out with a chair and hit Kenny right in the skull with it.

Before the two could continue Lance double speared them and started brawling with Alex Shelly going to the outside. Kenny went in the ring with the chair and waited for bobby Lashley to get up. Once he did he got in the ring to be dropkicked right in the skull. He was then continued with a hard mid ddt 1…2 kick out. Bobby then speared him to the floor and locked in a dragon sleeper but after minutes of agonizing pain Kenny put his leg on the ropes.

Bobby waited for Kenny to get up and went for a choke slam but was kicked in the gut and hit by a kill switch engage then Kenny went and hit a hard rise against the odds 1…2…3 "Winner of this inter promotional match for Twf Kenny "The High Riser Dentons" said the announcer. Kenny was smiling ear to ear about his success.

* * *

This is the finale for TWF Memories: The HIgh Riser thanks for reading.

"The fallowing match is a ladders match and is for the Twf world championship introducing first the challenger Ted "The Golden Man" Estes" said the announcer. "And his opponent the Twf world champion Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" said the announcer. They both circled each other letting the other dare to do something. Kenny finally started the match going for a quick clothesline but ted grabbed his hand and hit him with a hard standing clothesline. Ted grabbed him up and dropped him with a hard uppercut and reverse DDT combination. Ted then went under the ring and grabbed a ladder which he quickly set up and went for the title nut halfway there Kenny grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

Kenny went and tried for himself but before he could take it Ted got him and threw him to the floor and when Kenny fell he fell on his ankle. Ted then quickly threw him out of the ring and went out himself. Ted grabbed Kenny by the head and slammed him onto the steel steps and then went for a TVE but Kenny grabbed him and slammed him onto the steel. Kenny then locked in an inverted Boston crab and applied huge amounts of pressure. After a while with the power of his legs he powered out flipping Kenny over. Kenny and ted started brawling and Ted went for a power bomb but it was countered into a herrucarana. Kenny waited for ted to get up and went for a shining wizard but was caught and hit by a body slam.

Ted then went for the title again but while he was getting it Kenny through a ladder at him hit him in the back of the head against the ladder and rebounding off the ladder onto the floor. Kenny went and grabbed both ladders in his hand and stacked them up as two. Kenny then jumped of the two to hit a semi standing shooting star press. Kenny grabbed one of the ladders and climbed for the title but Ted threw him off and Kenny went to the floor he went for a punt to the temple but Kenny moved out of the way and hit a hard spinning power bomb. Kenny then went for a rise against the odds but ted put his knees up.

Ted then went for a TVE that hit this time and he got the ladder. He quickly set up the ladder and climbed to victory. Sadly victory didn't come and Kenny using the ropes as a spring board hit him in the back of the head and Ted fell off. Ted got mad and went for another Tve but Kenny threw him over the ring outside. Ted fell on his feet but was hit by a tornillo to the floor. Kenny then grabbed a steel chair and waited for Ted to get up when he did he was hit by a hard steel chair shot to the skull causing blood to flow out. Kenny went in the ring and got into the ladder when suddenly a member of the crowd (Ted's brother Brent) came into the ring and threw him off.

Brent then went for the title for his brother. Before he could reach Duncan grabbed him and hit an emerald driver off the ladder onto the ladder on the floor. Duncan got a mic "This match will be a fair match by my calling the franchise rebel only fights the best" said Duncan at that time Ted tried to attack him but Duncan put him in the emerald driver clutch. He then to make things fair scooped up Kenny and gave them double emerald drivers.

"Well I guess that was an honorable thing to do" said Cody

Duncan then grabbed Brent and threw him into the crowd. Ted and Kenny both got up and Kenny quickly kicked ted in the gut and went for a Seattle Denter. Ted countered with a hard clothesline and then got him up and went for a Tve which was countered into a Kill switch engage. Kenny once again went up for the title but he couldn't get it thanks to interference from Alexandra Raters who threw him out of the ladder and gave him a rated leg drop. Duncan clapped his hands and Courtney went and power bombed Alexandra to the floor.

Ted went up for the title but Kenny kicked down the ladder which went all the way out of the ring with Ted. Kenny grabbed the ladder that was on the floor and set it up and slowly went to the title. Sadly before he could get it Ted came in the ring and with the second ladder threw it directly onto the other ladder and ran it hitting an STO to the outside. Ted went up and looked under the ring and found a table and put in the ring setting it up. By that time Kenny had gotten into the ring and the two were brawling in the ring Kenny went for the broken dreams but Kenny hit two elbows to the head plus a bull dog.

Kenny went for a Seattle Denter but Ted countered pushing him and when Kenny came running back he was hit by a brutal spear. Ted grabbed the ladder and set it up and to help him he jumped on the table which he used to get on the ladder. Ted was seconds away from winning when Kenny went top rope and with all the power in his legs jumped on the ropes over the ladder flipped grabbed Ted by the tights and hit a huge sun set flip. Kenny then got the title. "Winner of this match and still Twf world champion Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" said the announcer. After the match Duncan speared him to the floor.


End file.
